Blizzards
by TheChiggyPen07
Summary: Blizzards. That's one thing that disturbs me greatly. It is part air and part ice, but why am I the only one with custody to stop it? If it's part his element, then I'd suspect him to be able to stop one too.


Hello peoples! Okay Katea-Nui, you requested so you got it. I do take requests now, so if you wanna request anything then don't be shy! It might be a while for things to post, 'cause I do have a life you know. But I won't give up on a request until it's posted. So yeah. Lewa/Kopaka. I had fun writing this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle. I wish I owned Kopaka though, because I'd lock him in my room.

NOTICE: Kopaka's Pov, got it?

* * *

I sat alone on Mt. Ihu, in my favorite thinking spot. It was a small ice cove, very beautiful when the sun sets and light glitters around inside. Well, here I sit as I ponder. What do I ponder, you might ask? I ponder what the next day will bring, when the Makuta may strike, what my comrades decide to make of their lives, and if we will last to see another day like this one.

Those are most of the things I ponder. I never ponder of love though. Why? If you ponder of love, it shall take too long and you miss out on the real thing. That's why those who ponder on love never have anyone to give to. I know that some people wish to find the secrets of love, and I pity them for they shall be searching for a very long time. Centuries, millennia, decades, whatever measurement of time you want to use.

As I sit, I run my hand along the cool smooth ice of the wall. It is amazing, in reality. Pure ice is much like a crystal, which reflects lights into such amazing colors that they are never noticed. That is why many people just think of the ice, ME as plain and unfeeling. Well, I'll let you in on a secret.

Ice can have as many emotions as the next guy. Maybe more. If ice could tell what it goes through in its lifetime, it would tell of good and bad times, times of sorrow and times of joy, times of triumph and time of defeat. It would bleed its nonfrozen heart out to the world if only it could.

That's why it has me.

I'm the representitive of ice, so I could choose at any moment to bleed my heart out. Give love and affection that would of course be a weapon against me. That's why I do not wish to feel, for it can be weakness. Now, my brothers and sister are another story. They love to feel and share as the very earth itself. They wish to bond, to show affection, to laugh and dance, while me, I just sit and watch.

The Toa that you would most be able to read like a book is our metaphorically youngest brother, Lewa. He shows his emotions on a daily basis, never able to sit in one spot for more than a second, and is not afraid to speak aloud what he feels, even though some might disagree with it.

I sit back and lean my head against the wall, watching the pale pink and orange sunset. Lewa. That one name always makes me fidget, as if it has some otherworldly influence on me. Like how music will make someone want to sing for no reason at all. Or how laughing will make one want to laugh also. It's just something that seems to strange to me.

Everytime Lewa looks at me with those wide lime eyes, I feel like melting. But, I remember my composure and freeze myself again, steeling against my brother. Everytime he does that, my heart wants to melt so I will have to refreeze it, over and over again.

Lewa doesn't know what he's doing to me, he never does. He finds it as some normal, everyday thing. Well, if he did find out then he'd surely start making a fuss out of it. He'd say Ice Toa aren't supposed to have hearts, that's what.

Nobody believes I have a heart, only a cold lump of ice in the middle of my chest. Now that's not entirely true. I only show affection and worry at the time of most need. I narrow my eyes slightly as a blizzard starts. Blizzards. That's one thing that disturbs me greatly. It is part air and part ice, but why am I the only one with custody to stop it? If it's part Lewa's element, then I would suspect him to be able to stop one also. Some of these are questions that only the Great Spirit would be able to answer.

I know things are meant for a reason and every reason has something to carry it out, but why? If Stone Toa did not exist, then would Onua be able to control both earth and stone since they are so alike? Or Pohatu controls stone and earth? It is quite an annoyance that buzzes around constantly in my mind. Also, are there lightning and electric Toa, or are they the same? Are they separate? So many questions, so little answers.

Of course, Lewa asks all of the obvious questions. Like whenever he seldomly comes up here to visit, he always asks why it's so cold. Hello, highest point on Mata Nui and it's snowing. Big tip off there.

I sigh as my eyes begin to droop. I had not gotten much sleep for there had been many blizzards that would've buried Ko-Koro if I had not kept them at bay. I had stayed up night and day to hold them down, and now I finally felt the exhuast. Slowly and calmly, I drifted into the dark blanket of sleep.

It was wonderful.

Lewa laughed as he soared high above the island, able to see most of the Koros, and flew circle around the point of Mt. Ihu. He spotted a small cave and decided to rest for a moment, but just a moment. When he touched down, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Kopaka was lying in there, chin resting on his chest as he slept. Lewa stared for a moment before tiptoeing over, waving a hand in front of his face just to make sure. He smirked. Kopaka was out like a light. He glanced around. Was this right?... HECK YEAH! He cupped his hands and scooped up some snow, smiling as he snuck around to Kopaka's side. Carefully, he lifted his hands above his hands and... fwoosh. He dumped the snow right onto him.

I jerked awake when something cold hit my head and glanced up only to get a facefull of snow. I shook my head and glanced to my side to see green legs."Lewa!" I roared, jumping to my feet. Lewa laughed and clutched his sides, pointing a finger at me. I wiped the snow off with an angry hand and swore I had changed into a Fire Toa.

"Lewa, I was trying to get some sleep, which you just ruined. And you find that funny?"

Lewa wiped his eyes and tried to recompose himself, taking a few moments to do so."True-sorry ice-brother. That was just too laugh-funny!"

I growled. I didn't find this amusing at all. I huffed and turned, storming out of the cave. I might as well try to go to sleep back at my Koro. Much better than being bothered by this airhead. Lewa chased after me, unfortunatly.

"Hold-wait ice-brother! I said-spoke I'm true-sorry!"

I growled and turned, giving him the death-glare Nuju had taught me. Very handy."Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." I whipped around again and continued walking, I didn't feel like skiing at the moment. Too tired. Lewa walked behind me silently, sometimes making snowballs that I just raised my shield to.

"Aww, come on ice-brother. Have some party-fun!"

I didn't even spare him a glance as I spat,"No." Lewa pouted and made his eyes grow at least ten times larger, something which I don't know why Mata Nui allowed him to do.

"Please?"

I took a deep breath and ignored him. In with the good, out with the bad. The blizzard amped itself up a bit and I groaned. If this thing bumped up anymore, I'd have to hurry to my Koro and stop it, thus making me even more tired. Lewa quickened his pace to keep up with me and I understood slightly. No one, not even my irritable brother, deserved to be stranded alone out here in a blizzard. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if he were to be stranded. Would he try to stop it, thus making it into just harmless snow? Or would there be no effect?

I sighed and continued up the slope, hearing the soft crunch of snow as Lewa followed. I paused a moment to catch my breath, Mata Nui I never knew he could be so quiet. When I glanced back, I saw no green. No Miru Nuva. No Lewa. Nobody. I whipped around fully, glancing around frantically. My heart began to pump faster as I called out,"Lewa? Lewa, where are you? Mata Nui if you're messing with me-"

Suddenly, I heard it. The scraping of claws against ice, the heavy crunch of something large walking on the snow, the breathing of something large.

"Holy Muaka shit." I stared into the large yellow eyes of a Muaka, one that had clearly been infected. You could tell it'd been infected for a long time for its body had started to take on the horrid coloring of the masks.

It opened its giant maw and roared at me, making me stumble. This thing was something you'd only expect in a nightmare. All of its teeth were about as long as a dagger, and as sharp as one also. It's eyes were acid yellow, and you could see how much muscle it had as it tensed to pounce.

One thought traveled through my mind. Where's Lewa?

The Muaka lifted one giant clawed paw and stared me straight in the eyes. For some reason, it seemed to know and enjoy what it was doing. Well, that's very odd. I quickly pulled out my sword and shield, tensing myself. We were standing on soft snow, so one of us could slip at the slightest of contact. Underneath the snow I could feel ice, which made it even more slippery.

Where's Lewa?

The blizzard whipped around the both of us, intensifying with a great ferocity. This was one of those kinds of blizzards that I had to protect Ko-Koro from. I used a thread of my power and tried to stop it, exerting it upon the Muaka. If I couldn't stop it, then I'd redirect it. I could feel my power failing me. I had used too much without recharge.

Slowly and carefully, I kept my eyes on the Muaka as I reached a hand down to touch the ice. If I could just... get to... it... The Muaka decided to pounce then, when I had my shield lowered. Shit. It hit me full on and we tumbled down the mountain. I yelped and slashed out with my sword, catching the Muaka across the chest. Heh, it just looked like a frickin scrape.

The Muaka roared and latched onto me with its claws, which was quite painful especially since we were tumbling downhill. I hissed and raised my sword to rip the infected masks off, but when I dug it in, they wouldn't budge. What? It was just as if the Muaka was made... from... them. Holy Muaka shit!

The Muaka growled deep in its throat, which sounded like thunder since it was up close, and my chest vibrated since its broad chest was shoved against me. The Muaka snapped its head out and closed around my blade, not caring the least bit as its mouth started bleeding. It ripped it from my grip and I almost wrenched my arm from trying to hold on.

Man, I'm dead. I balled my fist, planning to hit it in the throat, but there was a problem. It was a smart Muaka, so it kept its head, FANGS, and neck close to me, making it untouchable. Shit. I heard a shout from up above and looked farther up the mountain to see a blur of green.

Lewa. He charged down the hill and straight at us, momentum tipping him forwards a couple of times. Each time he'd right himself and lean back, but not too far. The Muaka and I came to a stop at the edge of an abyss, and I sure as Mata Nui hoped we wouldn't tip it. Lucky for us because the Muaka's massive weight kept us from doing so. The bad thing it ended up on top of me.

It pinned my arms down and sat on me, its hind legs pinning mine. I stared into its deep mouth and swallowed. This thing smelled like death.

Lewa reached us, and I was actually happy to see him. Not that I'd admit it out loud or anything. He jumped onto the Muaka's back and raised his swords, driving them deep into the thing's back. It the Muaka roared and thrashed around, catching me across the mask. Ah, that burns! Lewa clung on using his thighs and gripping the hilts of his swords, which were still embedded into the thing.

The Muaka reared off of me and kept backing up, straight towards the abyss. Finally, I mustered enough strength to sit up and shout,"Lewa! Look behind you!" Lewa heard me and glanced back, his eyes widening. He pulled his swords out and jumped off of the Muaka, but not before it gave him a clean swipe to the back. Lewa cried out and I jumped, catching him in my arms.

We both stumbled and fell to the ground, breathing hard. The Muaka roared when its foot slipped and it tumbled down into the darkness, never to be seen again. Maybe. I panted and glanced at Lewa who glanced at me in turn. We were both bloody, and something warm was dripping down my face.

"Kopaka-brother, feel-touch your mask-face. It's busted-broken."

I slowly reached up and felt my mask. Three long, parallel cuts cut diagnolly across my face, luckily not over any of my eyes. I winced and pulled my hand back, finding a red substance coating some of my fingers. Lewa sighed as he rested his back in the snow. I guess it felt good on his cuts.

He glanced at me and said,"I ran-traveled far-ahead of you, but I guess-thought you didn't notice-see."

Oh, that's where he went to. That's kind of embarrassing. Lewa chuckled and rolled onto his side, resting his head on his arm.

"Kopaka-brother, we should get-go to your home-village."

I nodded and sat up, helping Lewa up in the process. The blizzard was still going on. Shit, I totally forgot about it! I instantly thought of my village buried under hundreds of feet of snow. Quickly, I tried to bottle it all up inside of myself, but there was much and I was tired. I gasped from the elemental exertion and tried holding it inside. It was like shaking a bottle full of soda and watching as it expanded, ready to burst. That's a lot like how I felt.

Lewa saw me tense and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Ice-brother?"

I didn't answer. I worried that if I opened my mouth and allowed an opening passage, it would all burst. I felt a headache coming on and just had to hold it a bit more. Lewa touched his hand to mine and gripped it tightly, which sent tingles down my spine. Huh? Finally, the blizzard calmed into a light snowfall and I took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles. Jeez, I hate blizzards.

Lewa smiled and said,"Evil-bad snow-fall is over-done!"

I smirked. Yeah, the blizzard's done for a while. We helped each other stand and started for my village again. I glanced at Lewa. For some reason, he wasn't acting like he was cold. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out,"Lewa, aren't you cold?" Lewa looked at me and smiled.

"Actually, you're a little heat-warm, ice-brother."

My face flushed. I'm warm? Since when?

When we came to my village, Turaga Nuju was in a frenzy. He clicked and whistled and waved his staff around, accidentally bonking Matoro on the back of his head."Ow." He muttered, reaching a hand back to rub it. Turaga Nuju stopped and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in a whistle. Matoro stared at him and said,"Did you mean to say that, or was it an accident?" Turaga Nuju clicked and whistled a couple of times, making Matoro's mask turn red.

"Oh."

Turaga Nuju turned to look at us again and tapped me on the chest with his staff, then did it to Lewa and pointed to my hut. Got it. We walked over slowly, taking seldom glances back at Nuju.

When we were a fair distance from him, Lewa leaned over and whispered,"What's his bad-problem?"

A staff flew through the hair and hit Lewa on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Lewa yelped, clutching his throbbing head.

Nuju clicked twice and whistled. Matoro laughed and said,"I heard that." I smirked. The old coot wasn't as deaf as you thought he'd be. Lewa pouted at me and we entered my hut, glancing at the sharpness of everything. No messes, no decoration. Just the necessities.

Lewa sat on my bed and tried to look over his shoulder and at his back. I sighed."Lewa, practically nobody can do that, so why would you think you'd be able to?" Lewa smiled and shrugged.

"Dunno. Just a thought-reaction."

I opened a cabinet and grabbed my medical dressings, pulling out the first aid kit also. I sat in one of my chairs, in front of Lewa, and cocked my head."Turn around so I can fix your back." Lewa obeyed and turned, his back to me, and crossed his legs. I took some healing salve from the box and squeezed some onto my hand, rubbing it around slightly before rubbing it onto an emerald back.

I twitched at the feel of Lewa's back under my hands. It was so strongly built and lithe, it just felt... good. I rubbed the salve carefully over his cuts, my hands lingering a bit too long. Lewa didn't say a word though, he just smiled as he played with my bed sheets. I pulled my hands away hesitantly and wiped them off, grabbing the bandages and wrapping them around his well built torso.

Lewa sighed in relief and said,"That touch-feels great-good."

Wha?

"What?" I asked, my face flushing slightly.

Lewa glanced back at me and said,"The cream-salve and bandaid-cloth." Oh."You're turn-time."

He smirked as I turned around and began applying the cool salve to my wounds, rubbing it on gently. I was surprised, I never knew he was this good with applying the salve. He usually used too much or didn't rub it in all the way. Lewa made sure to cover everything and gently wrapped the bandages around my torso, then for some odd reason he ran his finger down my spine.

I couldn't help but shiver and he smirked. Quickly, I distracted myself by taking the salve and reaching it up to apply it to my face, but a green hand rested on my elbow, momentarily pausing me."What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Lewa smiled and said,"Let me do it."

He took his hand and wiped the salve off of mine, reaching out to rub his thumb over my chin. I blinked. Huh? He carefully ran it over my cheeks and up, his fingers lingering here and there. I closed my eyes so he could apply it a little easier and he ran his hand over my eyelids, light as a butterfly.

I opened my eyes again and saw him retrieving the bandages, lifting them ever so gently and wrapping my mask. Lewa smiled as he finished and said,"There." I reached a hand up to find it all perfectly done, exactly like how I'd do it."How-" I started, but was cut off as Lewa touched my cheek. I froze.

"You look-appear exhaust-tired." He said quietly, smiling as he ran his finger over my chin and down the side of my neck. I bit my lip. What about my place? He wouldn't trash it while I'm sleeping, right? I shook my head and said,"No, you're here. I can't go to sleep right now. It's called courtesy, Lewa."

Lewa laughed and said,"It's okay-fine. I'll rest-sleep too if you want-ask me to."

Wh-what? Lewa crawled into the blankets on my bed and crossed his well built arms behind his head.

"Go ahead."

I swallowed."I think I'll sleep in the chair. You can sleep in my bed." Lewa shook his head and grabbed my wrist, tugging me towards the bed. He gave me those Kavinika eyes and said,"Please?" I sighed and crawled into the bed next to him, making sure to leave as much room between us as I could. This felt... odd, but good at the same time.

Lewa smiled and snuggled up against me, making me hold my breath. What's up with him today? Quickly, I fell asleep and felt the steady breathing of Lewa on my chest. Just ignore it... Soon, I was fully asleep and felt nothing but my steady breathing.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I opened my eyes Lewa wasn't there anymore, and it was dark out. I sat up and yawned. I glanced at my door when someone tapped on it and said,"Come in." Matoro stepped inside and smiled.

"Nice to see you're awake. Toa Lewa left two days ago." Huh, two days? I furrowed my mask ridges and said,"How long have I been asleep?" Matoro paused a moment, doing a short calculation in his mind. He tapped his fingers for a moment before saying,"About two and a half days."

Holy Muaka shit.

Well, I guess that rest was good. I feel fully recharged and awake. Matoro smiled and waved as he left my hut. I sighed and pulled myself from my lonely bed, walking over to the table once I got the blankets to let go. When I expected the messy first aid supplies to be there, I saw that they weren't. Who'd cleaned my hut? I walked over to the cabinet they were stored in and found them, all neat and tidy with a small note attached to it. I pulled it off and shut the cabinet door, reading the quickly written characters.

"Ice-brother, don't worry-fret. I clean-washed the bandaid dirty-mess we made-created. Thanks for letting me sleep-rest at your hut-house. Your Toa-brother, Lewa."

I scratched the top of my head. Why was Lewa being so nice and responsible now? I shook my head and set the note down, glancing around. On my nightstand, I noticed a small basket full of fresh fruit and a newly caught fish. Again, there was a note attached.

"Ice-brother, since I'm terrible-bad at cook-preparing, I thought-imagined I'd bring-take food for you so you could cook-prepare it youself. It's all freshly picked-fished. Hope you enjoy-like! Your Toa-brother, Lewa."

Okay, this is freaking me out. Since when did Lewa ever care this much? Especially getting me the fresh fruit and piece of fish. I sighed and set that note down also. Carefully, I picked out one of the fruits and began eating it, glancing around my hut for any more notes. When I found no more, took a step outside and was immediatly mobbed by Turaga Nuju.

The difficult thing was, was that he didn't have Matoro with him.

He began clicking and whistling in an erratic, odd, and confusing pattern. My head spun as I tried to keep up, but failed miserably. The only outcome was that I now have a headache."Umm, Turaga Nuju. If you'd beg my pardon, but, I don't know what you're saying in your odd, bird-language." Nujua sighed and slapped his mask. then he raised one hand and pointed in the direction of Le-Koro.

My eyes widened in understanding and I said,"Oh, now I get it." Turaga Nuju sighed and walked away, shaking his head as he clicked and whistled to himself. I began walking out of the gates, and breathed in a big breath of fresh air. It was crisp and cold, just like it always is. I attached my newly found skiis to my feet and glided down the mountain, right to the spot where the snow cut off and into the dense jungle. I took a deep breath and entered, my heart beating at a fast pace. What'd Lewa want?

Lewa was nervous. The other four Toa, not including Kopaka, had come over for a visit. Now, Tahu was grilling him with no mercy whatsoever."Lewa, why have you been acting so strange the past couple of days? Answer me, or I'll burn your ass." Lewa swallowed and Gali scolded Tahu, but the lecture fell onto unhearing ears as Tahu glared at Lewa and crossed his arms.

Lewa swallowed again and said,"Umm, I don't know-think what you mean-say." Tahu rolled his eyes and brushed Gali off, walking forward until he was almost right against Lewa and poked his in the chest, glowering down at him as he said accusingly,"You've been acting weird lately ever since you and Kopaka were attacked by the Muaka. Now what is it you blasted airhead?"

Lewa narrowed his eyes as he poked Tahu in the chest with one leaf green finger and said,"Not-nothing. Now back-move high-up. You're in my air-breathing space." The Toa were stunned. Lewa had never ever done something like that ever before. Why was he doing it now?

Tahu growled and gripped him by the shoulders as he practically yelled,"We're not going to leave you alone until you tell us, dammit!" Lewa suddenly found the ground to be very interesting as his emotional side got to him. He felt a lump in his throat and water building up behind his eyes as he said,"I heart-love him."

Tahu leaned forward and said,"What? Who? Speak up." Lewa growled and pushed Tahu away from him as he said angrily,"I heart-love ice-brother, god dammit!"

I stared. Lewa turned and saw me, a furious blush covering his cheeks. I opened my mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. Everyone one looked as stumped as I did as Lewa started crying. Slowly, Tahu walked away, then Gali, then Onua, then Pohatu. Oh, thanks for leaving me alone with the crying Toa guys. I'll so get you back for this.

Lewa glanced at me through blurry eyes and said quietly,"You weren't supposed to know-find out about this like this."

I put a hand on his shoulder and said,"It's okay. Why are you crying?"

Lewa took a step away from me as he mumbled,"Because, I know-think you don't feel-like me the same way-path."

I stared at him. How could he think that. He's been coming onto me, and of course I noticed, I just never made much of it. All of those annoyances, all of those visits, they had been reason to see me. He wanted to spend time with me, he just never knew how to tell me because he thought I'd laugh and push him away. Well, I'm not good when it comes to crying people so I tried the next best thing.

I hugged him.

Lewa tried to swallow the lump in his throat as I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my chest.

"I touch-feel so ridiculous-dumb."

I smirked and stroked the top of his head."That's fine." Lewa smiled against my chest and lifted his head.

"I like-enjoyed my time-period at your hut-house. You're very quiet-calm when you deep-sleep. Oh, and again, true-sorry."

I leaned down and rested my cheek on his forehead."It's okay, I forgive you."

I smirked and, hesitantly, leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. He giggled and tipped his head back a bit, catching my lips in his. My eyes widened as I realised what was going on. He was kissing me and, strangely, I found myself kissing him back.

Lewa moved his hands up along my sides and wrapped them around my neck, pulling me down a bit more. I hugged him closer and opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. Lewa took the invitation quickly and began searching me, familiarizing everything that was inside of my mouth.

There was a loud cough next to us and we turned our heads to see Turaga Matau standing there with some wide eye staring matoran around him. I swear we both turned as red as Tahu as we quickly walked to Lewa's hut, where we continued kissing once the door was closed.

Privacy.

It's a nice thing, don't you think? It was my turn to search Lewa as he opened his mouth for me, allowing me entrance. I slipped in and searched him, making sure to get as much as I could. We disconnected for a breath and Lewa smiled.

"Not evil-bad."

I smirked and said,"Neither are you." Lewa laughed and pulled me back down to him, kissing me again. This'd be a long day. Oh well, I'd make the most out of it, during the night too.

* * *

Yeah, kinda fluffy I guess. Please R&R! I'd like to hear what you guys out there think!


End file.
